How How and How!
by Sundevil6
Summary: Experience the first kiss between Harry and Ginny in mind of Ron Weasley! Please Read and Review


_A/N There may have been some confusion with the whole deleting the other three chapters and posting a brand new one. I have done this because I REALLY dislike the old "HOW HOW AND HOW??" and this has been for a major editing for awhile. So here I present you the NEW "How How and HOW??"_

The celebration roared in the Gryffindor common room. It was unbelievable. Gryffindor had won the cup. The chasers had just played unbelievable, scoring more than half of the teams' points and Ginny had swooped in and caught the snitch just when they needed it.

"Hey Ron" came a voice,

"Ya" came Ron's voice still holding the cup almost lovingly.

"Nice match!" said one of the Gryffindors

"Thanks"

Ron had been seated in one of the comfy chairs drank a large butterbear when out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean trying to make a move on his sister again. Anger fuelled his body, he made a jump to go get Dean but an arm pulled him down. He knew who it was without even looking,

"Hey Ron Congratulations" came Hermione's cheery voice, She pulled him into a strangely hug.

"Thanks Hermione" said Ron blushing slightly. He looked into her brown eyes, maybe it was the time to tell her he loved her, but a commotion in the portrait hole cut him off. His eye's swivelled to the direction of the portrait hole. There was Harry now standing in front of the hole, jumping up Ron came running screaming in delight,

"We Won! Yelled Ron, brandishing the cup into Harry's face. "We Won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!

Pure delight showed on Harry's face but his eyes did not linger on him, they searched the room for someone else. Someone had pushed Ron out of the way, his head turned to the direction of who did it but he found out it was his sister. She had threw her arms around him and then... They were kissing. It was almost like someone dumping a huge bin of freezing cold water on him. He fell back to in gazed in the scene that had just happened before him. They finally broke apart and he saw Harry's eyes searching for someone and at last they found him. In a couple of milliseconds it seemed to dawn on Ron that his sister wasn't a little girl anymore. She could make her own decisions now. That including that she could date who ever she wanted even though how much he tried to interfere so Ron let in, he gave a jerk of his head hoping to mean,

"Well if you must." They quickly left the common room leaving several people including Ron dazed on how some events like that could happen in a couple seconds. Ron looked around, he saw Dean ranting and smashing numerous amounts of glasses. Romilda Vane practically bawling and several other boys mad because Ginny was now dating Harry and not them. Ron fell into a chair just trying to process 

the information on the events. He saw Hermione walking towards him beaming. She sat beside him, and said something that he was surprised to hear,

"Finally Harry acted" she said with some amusement in her voice. Ron's head spun around looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean, He finally acted?"

"You didn't know? Wow Ron, you're even more oblivious than I thought."

Ron stayed silent still not understanding so Hermione continued.

"Harry's liked her for AGES, couldn't you tell?"

"What when did this start?"

"Ages ago Ron, I just said that."

"Well I'm going to go take a bath, I'll see you later"

"Bye" muttered Ron. Ron did not feel like partying anymore so he decided to go up to the dormitories . On his way up he heard voices,

"He kissed my girlfriend Seamus!" Ron now paused having a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Dean she broke up with you two weeks ago!"

"Ya, but still!

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid" Came the voice of Seamus.

"Fine" muttered Dean

Ron took a deep breath and walked up into the dormitory completely ignoring Dean and Seamus, he pulled the sheets over the bed blocking the view from Dean and Seamus and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted into a nap thinking about if it had been Hermione running up to kiss him. Not Ginny to Harry. If only it had been Hermione.


End file.
